


Witch's Curse

by KilluaFreecss



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cheeky Gon, F/M, Female Gon Freecs, Female Killua Zoldyck, Female Kurapika, Gon being a teaser, I honestly prefer Killua as a girl, I'm Bad At Summaries, Killua has sociophobia, Lots of time skips, M/M, Magic, Male Gon Freecss, Male Killua Zoldyck, Transgender, Witch Curses, more characters later on, tsundere Killua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaFreecss/pseuds/KilluaFreecss
Summary: A girl named Gon Freecss was cursed with a curse that cannot be broken and when she found the love of her life she and the that person will change genders and cannot be back to normal anymore.





	Witch's Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea with what I'm doing but enjoy it anyway.

**Gon's POV**  


_"Once this girl found the love of her life, she and the person she love will change genders and it will never be broken"_  


_My name is Gon Freecss I'm 19 years old and I'm a highschool student at Hunter Academy. When I was 5 an old lady cursed me to change genders with the person I love and it will never be broken. Honestly I'm okay having this curse because... I don't have to get periods anymore once I turned into a boy! And I actually acted like a boy. I smirked at the thought but it faded when I think about that person will have a period and have stomach cramps. Did the old lady even thinked about that? I sweatdropped and entered the classroom I wonder when I'll find that person._

_*Time Skip* *Lunch Time*_

_I was eating with my friends Leorio and Kurapika at the cafeteria we were talking to each other and laughing at Leorio until we saw a group of girls surrounding Killua. Killua Zoldyck the most famous student on Hunter Academy a lot of girls like him and he received a lot of confessions and love letters every day. I didn't know I was staring at him for so long until Leorio snap his fingers Infront of me three times_

_"Hello earth to Gon are you there?"_

_I quickly looked at him "Y-yeah I'm here. What were you saying again?"_

_Leorio sighed "I said do you like to get some donuts after school"_

_I nodded "Sure that sounds great" I smiled at him_

_*Time Skip* *After School*_

_Me Leorio and Kurapika are in the donut shop eating some donuts_

_"So Gon" Kurapika said_

_"Who is the person do you like?"_

_I spilled my drink because of the sudden question_

_"Wha-"_

_"Yeah I wanna know too!" Leorio said agreeing to Kurapika_

_"Umm"_

_"Was it Killua?" Kurapika said while smirking_

_"W-what?! N-no!" I said defensively_

_Leorio rolled his eyes "Oh come on Gon just spill it. We all know you like him"_

_"Umm" Yes I do like Killua but I don't think he will like me back after rejecting almost all of the girls_

_"Just say it Gon" Kurapika said teasingly_

_"Okay fine I like him there are you happy now?" I said while blushing madly_

_Both of them nodded "Yup"_

_I wonder... If I confess to Killua will he like me back? If we both end up together we will have to change genders. I sighed I wonder what he and I would look like if he turned into a girl and I turned into a boy. I smiled at the thought._

_  
_


End file.
